Destiny Match! Anger and Resolve's Great Powers!
Destiny Match! Anger and Resolve's Great Powers! Act I Intervention from the Shadows, You're in my way! Rain. It had been raining fiercely for a few days now. Everything in the Soul Society had been boarded up and most people besides on duty Soul Reapers were patrolling the streets. Most shops were only open to the brave men and women who kept the Rukonagi Districts in order and from flooding from the unnaturally tempest weather. Only a few Soul Reapers could feel the ominous rage within the atmosphere, causing lightning bolts to crackle and thunder to rocket the air high above them all. It became sickeningly frightening. Far above most of the citizens' plights, a black haired young man, donning the Haori ''of the 1st Division looked out over the roof-covered stone balcony view. He grimaced at the sensations and could only know too well whom might be responsible for the tempestous storm rocking the Soul Society. And what may come soon... "You can come in, Kenshin-san," Head Captain Shin'nen spoke without turning, continuing to monitor the weather patterns and the continuing hustling work of his many subordinates below the Seireitei's skyline. The guest entered with slight hesitance. Bearing the unusual trappings as custom of being both the Head of the Noble Takuji Clan as well as being Head of its Prime Branch, he carried a prayer stick in one hand while keeping his hand at his side. After a few moments of traversing to just a few meters behind his peer and superior, the man spoke aloud, "I fear my brother is confronting an unknown entity a few kilometers away from the outlying South side Rukonagi Districts." "Its one of the Mukō Lords, isn't it?" "I'm afraid so," Kenshin spoke with a sigh, looking up into the atmosphere at the torrential stormhead over them, raising a hand to the weather itself in emphasis, "hence the abnormal weather. He must've been walking on foot the whole time for it to be going on this long...and must have been angry about something." "I will congregate with the Captains when necessary, Kenshin," Shin'nen spoke with absolution, turning to him with a passive, stoic stare as he locked his eyes on him, "we'll let your brother handle this one, like always..." "Of course, Head Captain," Kenshin spoke with a sigh, nodding to him, hanging his head before whispering, "I just hope Sōdai can handle this one, like always..." ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Murderers...!" A red eyed, black haired man snarled with effort. His every step caused tremors to the landscape within the lush forestland he trekked. His wet hair and skin were only buffeted by the immense, empathetic-powered Spiritual Pressure that chewed, shredded, and blasted all matter around him, carving a trench in which his feet tredded. Leaving a path of ruin in his wake, Taiken intended to make the men who ruled over the Soul Society pay. Their families pay. And everyone they ever cared about pay. All of them...will be crushed by his power! SHFT! "Where do you think you're going, ''Taiken?" A voice spoke from the shadows, as a orange masked, hooded figure appeared from. Garbed in the Takuji Elite cloak with a hood covering his head, the only sign of him being any different from his other compatriots was the black chained Kidō ganbai' '''on his back, a sign that he was indeed a member of the ruling family. "Sōdai...Takuji...," Taiken snarled out, the aura around him suddenly stilled and the quaking ceased. He turned to face him, his eyes a fiery crimson, with a faint sign of a contracted pupil at the center. With clenched fists that were nearly drawing blood from his own palms, the man spoke out, "my family...you....you Soul Reapers...killed..." ''VRRRROAAAAAR!!! "YOU BASTARDS KILLED MY FAMILY, SŌDAI TAKUJI!!!!" Taiken roared out in a grief-stricken yell, his body producing a tremendous shockwave of Spiritual Power that it detonated the earth around him. With a fiery wave of ashen earth and red-orange flames flowing towards Sōdai, with nearly no way to entirely avoid the landscape flattening force of power hurtling his way... SHINK! Until Sōdai produced his Kidō ganbai around from his back, utilizing it as an effective shield to cause the force sent his way to be absorbed into framework and structural essence of the spiritually crafted tool in his right hand. With a crimson, tomoe-dotted eye glaring back at Taiken, he effectively twirled around a large ten meter width of condensed flames and spirit energy directly back at Taiken, intending to crush him with one blow.